


C'mon Buddy , Stop That

by ozirj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jerking off to some made up woman that turns into a not so imaginary man, M/M, Waking up and jerking off, Waking up feeling like shit and jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozirj/pseuds/ozirj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're gunna get hairy palms boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Buddy , Stop That

**Author's Note:**

> For Daniel & Aranza , Merry Late Christmas .

"Baby, start loving yourself. I love you so much, you can't keep doing this to yourself.

"Ma, mom-- god mom, I missed you so much. "

"Me too baby, I can't stay baby, i'm sorry. I love you so much, I'll see you soon, I love you, be good to yourself. "

Dean's whole body jolts when he wakes up. His jaw is stiff and aches when he opens his mouth to take a harsh breath. Dean rolls it around, tries to loosen it from clamping down all night. He tosses his comforter off of the bed, he's clammy and his whole body is stuck together. He sits up, adjusts his balls through his briefs, rubs his face and pushes back his hair. It's only 4:38 AM on his clock and he had gotten into bed only a few hours earlier. He's wide awake though and the sweat on his skin is cold now from the chilly air. Dean lays back down, groans and grabs his blankets again, throws them over his shins and feet.

He feels like shit and having a nice, quick, lay with a wide hipped, soft faced girl sounds real good right now. He thinks about it for a couple seconds and when he's done he can see his thick cock resting on his left thigh. He rolls his eyes, mutters to himself about something like, "Sure, why the hell not?" and pushes his hands under his ass to heave his boxers around his knees. Dean grabs his dick, tugs twice and let's it get hard in his hand while he starts to imagine that soft faced woman riding him, clawing at one side of his face and gripping onto his throat with the other as they both move hard onto one another. She's got her eyes closed and her head hanging, panting and Dean's holding onto her hips the whole time they fuck like horny kids in some empty park at 2:00 o'clock in the morning, their parents don't know they've been gone all night. Dean's grinds his teeth while he pushes his head back into his pillow. Her moans in his head sound thick and gravely, and his mind goes on some sort of auto pilot because he's got a deep jutted hipped man with a pink, warm, defined face on his cock now. They're not even lifting themselves from Dean's dick, just rolling their waist around, moaning in their closed mouth. They've got one hand behind them, on Dean's right knee. The other holds onto Dean's hand at their hip, grips it a bit when Dean arches his back and groans once. They grab one of Dean's hands, rest it on the head of their cock, asking Dean to get them off. He does, rubs the whole head of the cock into his palm. Let's it coat his fingers up in pre-cum & finally this man lifts their head up and Dean spurts into his hand when he get's a look at a pair of eyes through heavy eyelids.

Dean bites down onto the side of his wrist when he starts to full on try to blow a load on the thought of Castiel. He pushes his foreskin up, moves around under it once with his index finger. He turns his fist around his dick, quick, up & down. He let's go of his wrist, teeth marks red and dressed up in glossy spit cover the sides of it and he rubs his stomach, massages into the soft fat there and then switches hands. Dean tastes some of his own pre from his free hand while he continues to tug at himself and wipes the rest of his hand off onto his sheet.

Cas lifts his hips, get's Dean's cock out of him and it slaps back onto Dean's stomach. He lays next to Dean, and Dean sits up on one hand, looks over Castiel's entirety.

"Like this, Dean. Fuck me like this.", Cas turns his head a whispers it to Dean and he's up in a second. He pushes one of Castiels legs up, close to his chests and kneels over the other between his legs. He grabs Cas' ass, squeezes it harshly and pulls up the cheek in his hand to watch himself slide into Cas. Dean keeps his mouth shut, quiets himself just so he can take care of Cas. Make sure he feels good. Dean grabs Castiel, moves him to his back, one leg still pressed up into his chest & he rubs the muscle of Cas' thigh. Dean moves & Cas hooks his other leg into Dean's back, pulls him forward and moans Dean's name.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-- ", Dean cums hard before he can cum in his head and hisses when he can't get it all into his fist. He pants hard, keeps his hand on his cock until it's soft enough for his foreskin to curl up around the head. Dean sighs, takes a deep breath and swallows down all his spit. He kicks off his briefs & wipes his hands off with them. He's standing up to toss them into the hamper and grab a new pair from his still packed travelling bag by the door. Dean slides a loose pair of wipe boxers on and gets back into bed. He curses at himself, feels humiliated because, God, what if mom was watching over him the whole time. Though, that's ridiculous. Dean is sure Mary understands the idea of privacy, even in the after life. Before he can confuse himself as to why Cas was all over his mind, he forces himself back to sleep. Dream's about thick, pink, lips and wide nostrils and the process is repeated all over again in the morning.


End file.
